codeblackcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
K Callan
K Callan played Ruth in the season one Code Black episode We Plug Holes. Career Filmography *''Pictures at an Exhibition (short)'' (2015) *''Samuel Bleak'' (2013) *''Not That Funny'' (2012) *''How to Be a Better American'' (2010) *''Sunnyview (short)'' (2010) *''Why Did I Get Married Too?'' (2010) *''Coyote County Loser'' (2009) *''Midnight Clear'' (2006) *''Midnight Clear (short)'' (2005) *''Crazylove'' (2005) *''Nine Lives'' (2005) *''Home (short)'' (2003) *''Devious Beings'' (2002) *''A Fare to Remember'' (1999) *''Mr. Murder'' (1998) *''Border to Border'' (1998) *''Saved by the Light'' (1995) *''Frankie and Johnny'' (1991) *''The Unborn'' (1991) *''Flight of Black Angel'' (1991) *''Incident at Dark River'' (1989) *''The Hope Division'' (1987) *''Carly's Web'' (1987) *''Flight 90: Disaster on the Potomac'' (1984) *''Just a Little More Love'' (1983) *''Fast-Walking'' (1982) *''Splendor in the Grass'' (1981) *''This House Possessed'' (1981) *''A Change of Seasons'' (1980) *''American Gigolo'' (1980) *''The Onion Field'' (1979) *''Fast Break'' (1979) *''A Question of Love'' (1978) *''The Four of Us'' (1977) *''A Touch of Class'' (1973) *''Hail'' (1972) *''Lady Liberty'' (1971) *''Joe'' (1970) Television *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2017) *''Veep'' (2016) *''Code Black'' (2015) *''Justified'' (2015) *''Getting On'' (2013) *''Emily Owens M.D.'' (2013) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2007-2012) *''Supermoms'' (2012) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2011) *''NCIS'' (2011) *''Law & Order: LA'' (2010) *''Meet the Browns'' (2009-2010) *''The Mentalist'' (2010) *''Heroes'' (2010) *''Mental'' (2009) *''Castle'' (2009) *''ER'' (2008) *'Til Death (2007) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2007) *''Drive'' (2007) *''The Closer'' (2006) *''Cold Case'' (2006) *''Four Kings'' (2006) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2005) *''Without a Trace'' (2005) *''Carnivàle'' (2003-2005) *''Dragnet'' (2004) *''The Division'' (2001-2014) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2004) *''King of the Hill'' (2000-2003) *''JAG'' (2003) *''Body & Soul'' (2002) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2002) *''Kate Brasher'' (2001) *''The Fugitive'' (2001) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (2000) *''Family Law'' (2000) *''Dawson's Creek'' (1999) *''7th Heaven'' (1998) *''Chicago Hope'' (1997) *''Total Security'' (1997) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1993-1997) *''NYPD Blue'' (1997) *''Saved by the Light'' (1995) *''Birdland'' (1994) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1994) *''L.A. Law'' (1993) *''FBI: The Untold Stories'' (1993) *''Nurses'' (1992) *''Coach'' (1989-1991) *''Dallas'' (1990) *''Hunter'' (1985-1989) *''Quantum Leap'' (1989) *''Live-In'' (1989) *''Rags to Riches'' (1987) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1987) *''Duet'' (1987) *''CBS Summer Playhouse'' (1987) *''Mr. President'' (1987) *''Night Court'' (1987) *''Highway to Heaven'' (1987) *''It's a Living'' (1986) *''You Again?'' (1986) *''Moonlighting'' (1986) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1985) *''Hollywood Wives (mini-series)'' (1985) *''Sara'' (1985) *''Remington Steele'' (1985) *''E/R'' (1984) *''After MASH'' (1984) *''Knots Landing'' (1983) *''Newhart'' (1983) *''Cutter to Houston'' (1983) *''Private Benjamin'' (1982) *''Lou Grant'' (1982) *''Police Squad!'' (1982) *''Father Murphy'' (1982) *''Bosom Buddies'' (1982) *''Quincy M.E.'' (1982) *''House Calls'' (1982) *''Flo'' (1981) *''Secrets of Midland Heights'' (1980) *''Joe's World'' (1979-1980) *''When the Whistle Blows'' (1980) *''The Waltons'' (1979) *''Blind Ambition (mini-series)'' (1979) *''Married: The First Year'' (1979) *''Visions'' (1979) *''Ike: The War Years (mini-series)'' (1979) *''Kaz'' (1978) *''Family'' (1978) *''Rhoda'' (1977) *''Rafferty'' (1977) *''All in the Family'' (1977) *''James at 16'' (1977) *''Fernwood Tonight'' (1977) *''Fish'' (1977) *''One Day at a Time'' (1976-1977) *''Barney Miller'' (1977) *''Great Performances'' (1972) *''Route 66'' (1962) External Links *IMDb *Wikipedia Category:Actors